Rukia's Great Tale
by MamaGirlz
Summary: This story is mine and I am orignal! Saying that this is a heartwarming Rukia story. Filled with love and many pairings. Random Drabble Action! ! Chapter the birth of Himeko.
1. Labor

The First Seven Days of Babyhood

By

Mama Girlz (Well Ya knw who I be if ya read me) - PS- I don't talk like that

Storyline: Rukia had Himeko. Their first daughter together and Rukia is still in recovery and is stationed in the manor. Himeko is a few hours old and is a new born. Byakuya account of Himeko's first week his first week with his first daughter.

_Labor and Day One_

Rukia and Byakuya were outside near the koi pond. They were sitting near a sakura tree and the pink cherry blossoms were flowing softly and gently down in the light cool wind. Byakuya's back was on the tree and he was leaning and supporting himself and Rukia who was sitting on his lap as they listened to the beautiful sounds of nature. Rukia was nine months pregnant and she was expecting delivering anytime next week. Doctors and healing experts from the fourth division were stationed in his house per request. The lieutenant of the fourth was also in his house and Captain Unohana___was on call. Byakuya was holding Rukia who was nodding off. The serenity and beauty of the moment was too much for her. Byakuya started rubbing her belly which not only started to relax Rukia even more but also seemed to wake the baby. The little fetus started kicking at its father hand, waking up its mother. _

___ Upon waking Rukia was feeling slight pain and a foreboding feeling, she shook it off and smiled. Byakuya was still so surprise and awestruck when ever this baby kicked in her tummy. His eyes widen with surprise and he would smile and soft, little heartwarming smile. Kazeyuki and Hideaki were with Yoruichi Obaa-san and Kisuke in the real world. They had been there for two days since the birthing and recovery would take 14 day and then 2 months for extensive repair and whole recovery. They would be back in 6 weeks._

_"__Rukia, are you feeling well" Byakuya asked when he saw Rukia grimace. Her beautiful face contorting that way tugged at his heart strings._

_"__I'm excellent Byakuya…sama" Rukia said tentatively not fully confident on calling by his name without the honorific and the pain she feel only adds to her general discomfort and cramping. The kicks are higher near the top of her tummy and she is not sure that is a sign or anything._

_"__Rukia you don't need to address me that way" Byakuya says while massaging her shoulders and back the way she likes it to calm her. He can tell she contented by the way more of her weight is on him. Her ridged, stiff back slowly relaxing into him. She looked up into the night sky and saw the all the stars in the sky shining brightly as if an omen. The petals were stroking her and comforting her and the wind singing for her as if a sorry for the future events. Even the animals were almost dancing._

_"__Yes Byakuya…" she was going to say sama accidentally until a sharp pain hit her. It felt like cramps or her inside coiling up tightly but stronger and more distinct. In a way it pained more than battle wounds. Rukia quickly gripped the clothes on Byakuya's leg to try and bear the pain. She felt liquid on her kimono. Byakuya felt the wetness also._

_"__Your water broke"_

_"__My watch broke"_

___They say that in unison and shock. They had been told her water wouldn't break until labor was steady on and she was at least 9 minutes apart. Not only had she been told that but the other two deliveries of Kazuyuki and Hideaki 10 and 5 years ago happened closely the same way._

_"__Should I call someone to help you now?"_

_"__No, I'm fine." Rukia said confidently with a smile. Then another contraction hit her and she was cringing and gripping Byakuya much bigger hand with her own soft, small one. She couldn't even talk the pain was that much._

___On that note Byakuya lifted Rukia up and carried Rukia to the main house where the care takers would be. He would not allow Rukia's life to be in danger for a minute. She meant too much to him._

_"__Byakuya I am fine, really." Rukia started to say to de-stress him but he would not listen to her._

_"__How far apart are you?"_

_"__The strong contractions have been happening an hour or two ago but I have been having little ones all day. They are 30 minutes apart when they are strong."_

___Byakuya internally was ready to pass out. He knew Rukia was in pain but she was suffering all day and he just ached at the thought of her in so much discomfort. Externally he was cool and collected his face hardly changed though his turmoil was evident in his eyes._

Servants were coming into view. He command them to bring birthing supplies, alert the doctors and forth division specialist, call Isane and the healing kido expert, and lastly to send word to Unohana that we would need her assistance.

Rukia was feeling another contraction happening and the pain over took her immediately. It felt like someone was squeezing and twisting her insides so tightly. The pain was so great Rukia could hardly breathe. Byakuya sensed this.

"Rukia dear we are in the quarters for you labor now. Please." Byakuya couldn't place his torment and worry into words he just wanted Rukia to not be in pain anymore. His voice nearly broke and his concern for her was clear in his tone.

Rukia was on the bed and everyone that was to help with the delivery was present. Byakuya was by her side watching her. Rukia felt as if her body was ripping in two. How she had been able to do this two times before she wasn't sure. She thought having experience would lessen the pain, but the pain was still as raw and horrendous as ever maybe even worse.

"Rukia-san, you need to push now." Unohana told her softly.

Byakuya gripped her hand and wiped and bead of sweat of her face and Rukia looked at him wearily and smiled albeit weakly. Byakuya looked back and all his love was in his eyes, and Rukia took strength, even if little from it. His eyes were shining silver and

There was blood, pain, and people. Everything was moving so fast but the constant pain was always a brutal reminder of her surroundings. No matter how weak she was she had to bring this baby in to the world before anything. It being almost morning didn't deter this. So Rukia pushed. With everything she had within her she pushed. Pushed until she couldn't any more, then after that she still pushed.

"Rukia-san the head is coming into view. This baby has dark hair." Isane said excitedly.

"Rukia-san the eyes and chin are out. You are doing well. Keep it up!" Isane said. The miracle of child birth was stunning every inexperienced member in the room.

"Rukia-san you are almost there just one more strong push." Unohana said softly.

Rukia pushed with all her might trying to will this all to be over. The baby came out and was passed to the midwife. Who lightly hit the baby. When the baby's senses were awaken and her little light blue eyes open and she breathed for the first time she cried; a huge, loud, terrible cry. Rukia smiled softly and after her baby was clean she was transferred to her arms.

Holding the little girl gave Rukia confidence and energy she had not felt in the over 20 hours of the delivery. Byakuya had looked at the child and had known what to name her, instantly. Byakuya took the baby from Rukia and proceeded to announce the name.

"I will name you Himeko for you are my princess child." Byakuya said and smiled broadly and brightly to Rukia who now had Himeko in her arms. Byakuya normally didn't smile so Rukia relished the moment. Taking in his even more handsome face with the smile on it so it would be burned into her memory .So she could from today remember this moment always.

"Byakuya" Rukia said weakly using all her remaining strength.

"Yes Rukia"

"I…I l...like that n...name. I…I re…really l…like it a…a lot" Rukia said timidly stuttering and muddling her words. Not because she was lacked courage or confidence in what she was saying but because she was so tremendously weak that her voice now was shaking. Conveying her feelings to her husband of 10 years was arduous, strenuous and exhausting.

"I do too." Byakuya said with all the adoration and admiration in the world; not to mention love.

Rukia now transitioned Himeko to her chest. Himeko was instinctively looking for food opening and closing her mouth on Rukia skin. Rukia put her left breast (nipple) into Himeko mouth and she soon was breast feeding.

'Rukia, my Queen you can't comprehend how happy you make me.' Byakuya thought.

Byakuya looked upon his family with love and clear happiness.

_My princess, I will love her always.

* * *

_

_Please Review _


	2. Love

Amore, il Viaggio - Love, The Journey by Mama G

Love

Love is Patient

Love is Kind

Love is the Rock of Where I Stand

Love is Where I Want to See You and Me Arrive at

After the Distant Journey Across the Sea of Life

I Found You

Seeing you makes the voyage to find you her worth while

So as I look into those eyes

I get lost

Lost in the sea of love and as you go remember

Con Te Partiro

With you I will Go

Eternally You are In My heart

Per sempre sono il tuo amore saprò

Forever only Your Love Will I know

So even as we part now I know we will still be together

Because we are the missing pieces

We complete each other

* * *

This a little poem. To say a little about me I am not new to writing at all or on this site I had a story on thsiaccont before but I deleted it infact several. So then I opened a new account where all my stories are well the other versions at least like OC and AU. ETC

So Review, Love, Be at Peace

This is ya Girl or rather Mama's Girl

"0


End file.
